Super-Skrull/Attack Set
This is an overview of Super-Skrull's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- standing left kick (low) Standing M- headbutt (2 hits) Standing H- downward left punch (ground bounces foe) Crouching L- straight left jab (mid) Crouching M- right mini uppercut (mid; launches foe slightly) Crouching H- right sweep kick (knocks down) S launcher- doule-fisted upward strike Air L- straight left kick Air M- upward left punch Air H- downward left kick Air S- same animation as standing H TAC exchange up- same animation as air M TAC exchange side- straight right punch TAC exchange down- same animation as air H F + H- Elastic Punch (a strecthing right punch) Standing H (held)- Stone Smite (turns his left fist into a rock arm to charge a gigantic flaming punch, causing an explosion; OTG-capable, wall bounces foe) F, F, F + H- Rolling Hook (a running lariat with a stretched left rock encrusted arm; hard knockdown) D, D + H- Worm Squash (stomps his left foot to the ground; OTG-capable; only hits downed foes place where he "squashes" them is rather suggestive) air D + H- Brutal Pile Dunker (dives straight downwards with a punch; overhead; OTG-capable; ground bounces foe) Air S (held)- Stone Dunk (basically a midair version of Stone Smite; overhead; ground bounces foe) D + F + H- Elastic Uppercut (a stretching upward right punch) Throws Forward ground- Uses stretched arms to grab hold of foe, go over them, and toss them a considerable distance away from him Backward ground- Uses stretched arms to grab hold of foe, go over them, and toss them a considerable distance behind him Forward air- Same animation as forward ground Backward air- Same animation as backward ground Special Moves QCF + atk- Orbital Grudge (turn his arms into burning rock and spins around with his arms stretched out, while moving slightly forward as he spins; knocks down; super armor; perform QCB + H during active frames for Fatal Buster, a flaming rock-uppercut that causes a wall bounce) atk (mashed)- Tenderizer (does a series of outstreched rock-encrusted punches between each fist before performing a hard finishing blow; all hits besides final hit cause hard knockdown; in air ok; L version- aimed downwards, OTG-capable, and final hit causes ground bounce; M version- aimed straight and knocks down foe; H version- aimed upwards and knocks down foe) QCB + atk- Elastic Slam (a long reaching grab with his left hand; if successful, he'll slam foe several times before performing a final slam that leaves foe in a hard knockdown state behind him; L version- reaches right in front of him; M version- reaches half-screen; H version- same distance as M, but reaches anti-air) DP + atk- Meteor Smash (turns invisible to burst up in the air, then comes crashing down with a rocky fist, creating a shockwave; overhead; in air ok; OTG-capable; knocks down; L version- left side of the screen; M version- middle of the screen; H version- right side of the screen) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Skrull Torch (encases himself in fire and streches himself in a drill-like fashion, charging in to his opponent; in air ok; can be directed; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Inferno (engulfs himself in a large barrier of swirling fire; in air ok) DP + atk x2- Death Penalty* (does a Meteor Smash at foe's current location; if it hits, he will slam his opponent into the ground, beating them rapidly before lifting them up then smashing them with a punch using a combination of the powers from the Fantastic Four; OTG-capable; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Super-Skrull has an airdash in which he propels himself with the help of fire, but it only travels up-forward Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay